Harry potter and The Order of the Phoenix
by tweeniefreak
Summary: Harry is in his 5th year and hogwarts may close what with the dissapearence of a young student and then the death of one of harrys close friends, What will harry do if hogwarts closes? Please read and review. Ive corrected most of the mistakes!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Harry potter does not belong to me it never has done and it never will.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A high-pitched laugh echoed through the graveyard where the 15-year-old boy was walking. The laughing stopped and he heard the owner of the voice screech "Curico".  
  
Screams came piercing through the air towards him. It was the scream of an Adult, Screams of pain. As the boy walked towards where the screams came from he looked up at the people either side of him, they wore black hooded cloaks and masks that hid their faces, they were Death eaters. They came to a halt and filled a gap in a circle of about 20 people all wearing the same black robes and masks. The boy looked at the screaming man who was on the floor with his legs bent at different angles, he could see why he was screaming so much. Above him stood a tall man pointing his wand at the screaming Death eater. The man turned and faced the Boy. He had a face like nothing the boy had ever seen, he had red eyes and his nostrils were like a snakes, his pale skin was pulled tightly round his face. The snake like man moved his wand to point at the boy's forehead. The screaming stopped.  
  
"So" said a cold voice that sent shivers down the boys spine, " this is who you propose will help me to defeat Dumbledore" he was looking at the death eaters either side of the boy. He looked up and down the boy's body disapprovingly. "If he fails, you know your fate." The tall snake like man who was Voldermort turned back to face the small cowering man at his feet. "Your work for me is done Wormtail, I have no further need for a DESERTER"  
  
"Please Master" came the pitiful voice of Wormtail " I am your faithful servant"  
  
"You failed me Wormtail, I need servants more faithful than the likes of you, one that does not run at the sight of the Ministry for Magic. You deserted me and then came back and begged forgiveness, Forgiveness is only for the weak Wormtail, I have forgiven you once to often."  
  
"No, Please, You Can't, I'll be.." There was a flash of Green light and the body at Voldermorts feet disappeared; the robes fell to the floor.  
  
*** Harry Potter woke suddenly covered in a cold sweat. He could feel the stabbing pain across his lightning shaped scar on his forehead that he had come all to familiar with over the weeks since his return to number 4 Pivert drive. Harry could remember a green flash and a high-pitched laugh. He couldn't remember the entire dream but he thought that it was nothing unusual as he often dreamt about his parents dying in that way. He peered at the calendar he had made to count down the days till he could return to Hogwarts. 31st July, he still had weeks left, but today was his birthday. Not that it was much to get excited about. Before his eleventh birthday Harry could never remember celebrating the day. Then on his eleventh birthday Hagrid (his half Giant friend) burst into the hut where he and the Dursleys' were hiding and broke the news to Harry that he was a wizard. Since then his birthdays were something to look forward to as he normally got presents and cards from his friends at Hogwarts.  
  
There was a loud thud at the window and Harry ran over fearing the worst. He peered through the glass but could see nothing. He pulled up the window to find a semiconscious Pigwidgeon (his friend Ron's pet owl). Harry Scooped the dizzy bundle of fluff in his hands and laid him on the table next to Hedwigs cage. Hedwig gave a hoot of disapproval. Pig walked around the table looking a bit dazed. Harry picked up the letter and opened the envelope; in side was a card with Quidditch players zooming in and out of the picture. The players stopped and looked at him, waved and then continued with the game. Inside was written,  
  
Harry, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Mum and dad are trying to get Dumbledore to let you come over to mine (he's Weakening I think). Sorry, I can't give you your present yet because I don't think Pig could cope with the weight. (Stupid bird) We are going to Diagon alley on the 22nd of August if you want to meet us there. (That's if you're not already with us) Hermionie is coming over on the 21st. See you soon, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Ron  
  
As Harry was watching the Quidditch game on the card (the seeker had just made a dive for the snitch and was hit by a Bludger) a group of owls flew through the open window and bombarded him with letters and parcels. He paid 5 Knuts to the owl with the daily prophet and cast the paper aside. He thanked the owls and they flew back through the open window. He took the first card with a small parcel attached.  
  
Harry, Happy Birthday, I hope your well. I've sent your present with this card. I think you will find it useful. I'm going to Ron's on the 21st so we can go to Diagon alley together. Hope to see you there. Hermionie  
  
Harry opened the small package attached to the envelope with sellotape. It was a wristwatch with a brown leather strap. It was different to any other watch Harry had seen, It had three hands with the sun, moon and earth on and in the background the stars were moving ever so slowly. He put the watch around his wrist and picked up the next parcel. He saw the untidy scrawl on the envelope and presumed it was from Hagrid.  
  
Hello Harry HAPPY BIRTHDAY, Hope you like the present; see you at Hogsmade on September 1st. Hagrid  
  
Harry opened the parcel to find a hand carved (by Hagrid) Dragon. It was a Norwegian Ridgeback, it reminded Harry of Norbert, the dragon that Hagrid had had in Harry's first year. Harry put the dragon on his bedside table next to his cracked alarm clock that he noticed read 7.45. The Dursleys would be waking soon so he had better hurry. He opened the next letter that was from Ron's parents.  
  
To Harry, Happy Birthday! Sorry you can't come around this summer, but it's for the best. I've sent you a birthday cake. Hope you enjoy it. Arthur says happy birthday too. See you at Diagon alley; Ron should have arranged that with you. Molly and Arthur Weasly  
  
Harry opened the white cardboard box to find a small cake with green icing that read HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY FROM THE WEASLEYS. Harry smiled and picked the 'F' of the cake to eat it. He picked up the next letter and read it.  
  
HI Harry Gred and Forge here. Thanks so so so so much for the money. We've bought Ron some Blue dress robes but we haven't given them to him yet (we want to tease him a bit more). Anyway HAPPY BIRTHDAY, we haven't bought you a present but we would like to make you the co. co. co. executive of Weasleys wizards Wheezes. We need you to be our salesperson when we leave Hogwarts at the end of the year. So, Happy Birthday Harry! See you soon. Fred and George (P.S. Don't tell mum about WWW.) (P.P.S we've enclosed an order form)  
  
Harry laughed and read through the order form, it had gotten considerably longer since the end of the end of last summer. Harry turned to the last letter. He looked at the folded piece of parchment; on the front was a hand drawn picture of a dog that had had a charm placed on it so it winked every now and then. Harry knew who it was from.  
  
Happy birthday Harry Hope your well, don't worry about me and DON'T do anything stupid this year, you know what's happening, so don't wander around on your own looking for trouble. If you do see anything strange GO STRAIGHT TO DUMBLEDORE! Hope you like the card. Snuffles (P.S. Don't reply its too risky)  
  
Harry sat and read his letters again. They made him think of how nice it was at Hogwarts and how he wanted to be there now. He pulled some parchment and his quill from under the loose floorboard in his bedroom to reply to Ron about Pig. He let Hedwig take the letter; He thought it pest that Pig rested a while. Harry hid his cake under the floorboards. He could hear uncle Vernon waking in the next room.  
  
"BOY! I Want My Breakfast" he yelled.  
  
Harry wanted an easy day on his Birthday so he pulled on some old clothes of Dudley's and made his way downstairs. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Harry waited looking out of the window of his bedroom. He had arranged with Ron to be picked up today so they could take him to Diagon alley. Harry wondered how he would be travelling to the Weasleys house. The Burrow was Harry's favourite place to be apart from Hogwarts. It felt like home more than Privet drive ever had. Harry could see an owl flying very slowly towards him. He recognised it as the Weasleys family owl, Errol. Harry opened the window for Errol to fly through. Harry wondered why they had sent him an owl, maybe Dumbledore had changed his mind and decided Harry couldn't even go to Diagon alley. Harry took the letter from Errol and put the owl in Hedwigs cage. (Hedwig was delivering a letter to Sirius, despite his warning) Harry opened the weasleys letter and read it.  
  
Harry We have set up a portkey that will take you directly from where you are now to The Burrow. Tell your relatives that your leaving and that you are staying at ours for the rest of the summer. Yes you read it right. Dumbledore agreed a while ago that you could stay but we wanted to keep it a surprise. SURPRISE! The letter is a portkey but wont work until 10:15 so make sure your ready by then then. Arthur Weasley  
  
Harry was so happy he could scream, but he didn't because the Dursleys' would never let him go then. Harry started to pack his trunk with his spell books and clothes. It was 9:15. Harry had an hour to pack up all his things and fight it out with his aunt and uncle.  
  
***  
  
Fifty-five minutes later when Harry had packed everything and eaten the last of his chocolate frogs he had hidden under the loose floorboard, Harry went downstairs tell Uncle Vernon that he was leaving till the end of the holidays.  
  
Harry went into the immaculate front room where Uncle Vernon was sitting in his favourite armchair and Dudley was complaining about something to do with nothing in particular. Harry's Uncle noticed his nephew and looked at him.  
  
"Well, what do you want boy" bellowed Uncle Vernon.  
  
"Just to let you know that I'm going to Dia. shopping today to get some things for Hog. my school, and the Weasleys say that I can stay at theirs till September the first" Harry looked at his uncles face, it hadn't gone purple which Harry thought was a good thing.  
  
"Why are you such an Ungrateful Boy? We accept you into our household much against our instincts, and within weeks of arriving you want to go gallivanting off, back to your.your, weird friends. Well I'm not standing for it any more!"  
  
Uncle Vernon's face was gradually going a darker shade of purple. He got up from his chair and slowly moved towards Harry wagging his fat fingers at him, until he was almost nose-to-nose with Harry. Harry could feel Uncle Vernon's hot damp breath on his face. Harry didn't want to know what was going to happen next. He turned, ran trough the door and up the stairs. He could hear Uncle Vernon thundering up the stairs close behind him.  
  
"Come back here Boy! You need to appreciate what you've got a bit more! Petunia and I didn't have to take you in!" Just some of the things Harry could hear Uncle Vernon Yelling after him.  
  
Harry leapt into his bedroom and slammed the door after him. He leant against the back of the door and felt it strain as the weight of Uncle Vernon pushed against him.  
  
"I've got you now Boy, You can't keep this up for long"  
  
Harry knew that he didn't stand a chance against the huge person on the other side of the door that was Uncle Vernon. What he needed was his wand but he'd packed it in his trunk. How was he going to escape? Suddenly he realised. The portkey! All Harry had to do was get across the room before Uncle Vernon could get to him. The portkey was on his trunk near the window opposite the door. Everything was packed. All except Errol. Harry couldn't leave him in the cage on his own; he would have to take him with the rest of his luggage. There was no time to think about it, he was just going to run, after three. Harry took a deep breath; he could feel his heart pounding.  
  
"One" Harry whispered.  
  
"Two" Uncle Vernon gave an extra big push that sent Harry flying; Uncle Vernon fell through the door and towards the floor.  
  
"THREE" Harry shouted as he ran to get Errol from his table. Uncle Vernon had regained his footing and was hot on the trail of Harry. He made a grab for Harry's foot but he was too slow and fell to the floor. Harry leapt onto his Hogwarts trunk with the birdcage still in his hands. He bent to reach the handle of the trunk and put his foot on the letter. He glanced at his alarm clock, which changed as he looked at it. The next second he felt the jerk from his belly button and saw his room along with uncle Vernon Twist and turn into the Burrow. Once he had regained his composure he looked around and saw Fred and George being shouted at by Mrs Weasley, who had obviously found a new invention of theirs as she was waving a squeaky blow up hammer around. She looked as if she could knock the twins heads of with it. Fred and George saw Harry and found their chance to escape.  
  
"Harry" they both cried at once. Harry immediately felt at home.  
  
Mrs Weasley ran over to Harry and nearly suffocated him with hugs.  
  
"I've been so worried about you, why Dumbledore let you stay with those Muggles I don't Know, Are you hungry dear?" Harry watched as Fred and George snuck up the stairs behind their mothers back. Mrs Weasley ushered Harry into the kitchen where she started to cook Harry breakfast with the aid of her Wand. As Harry was tucking into his eggs and bacon Ron and Hermionie came into the room arguing about homework.  
  
"You should have started at the beginning of the Holidays, I finished mine by the middle of the second week. Then I started on some background reading."  
  
Harry heard Ron mutter something that sounded a lot like, will you stop nagging me you stupid girl. Harry thought it was time he said something "It's Ok Ron, I haven't finished my work either" Ron and Hermionie obviously knew as much about Harry coming to stay as Harry had that morning because as soon as Harry spoke the both stopped moaning at each other and said,  
  
"HARRY?"  
  
"What? How? When?" Ron obviously wanted to know how his best friend had suddenly turned up at his house but couldn't speak for surprise.  
  
Hermionie just looked pleased to see him, she ran up to Harry and gave him a big hug.  
  
"Glad your back" she said with a smile.  
  
Harry thought he had better explains and so sat to eat his breakfast explaining between mouthfuls what had happened, with help from Mrs Weasely filling in what Harry didn't know. By the time Harry had finished his breakfast the rest of the Weasley's were in the Kitchen ready to go to Diagon alley. They would be travelling by Floo Powder. The people in the kitchen slowly went through the flames in the fireplace until it was just Harry, Ron Hermionie and Mr Weasley. Harry placed his glasses in his top pocket, took some floo powder, stepped into the flames and said clearly Diagon Alley. He felt himself whizzing past hundreds of fireplaces until he came to a halt at the Leaky cauldron. He stepped out to see the majority of the weasleys waiting for him. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
  
  
Harry felt so happy, He was in the wizarding carrying a pocket full of Gold and he was with his two best friends. Harry, Ron and Hermionie walked around Diagon alley looking in all the shop windows. The Quidditch shop where Ron and Harry wanted to stop was full of posters of Victor Krum, the International Quidditch star who had taken Hermionie to the Yule ball last year. Hermionie tried to rush past the shop without her two friends noticing but Harry noticed that she was walking at double speed. He smiled cheekily, he cloud see Hermionie didn't want Krum to be mentioned, so Harry did.  
  
  
  
"So, Herm-own-ninny, how is Victor?" Harry said faking Victor Krum's Bulgarian accent.  
  
Hermionie's cheeks turned a bright shade of pink, "Fine if you must know!"  
  
"Did you go to Bulgaria in the summer" Harry asked  
  
"Yes I did as it happens and I had a very good time until." Hermionie stopped suddenly.  
  
"Until what?"  
  
"Never mind" she looked around ignoring Harry, "There's Flourish and Blotts we need to get our books."  
  
Harry decided to drop the subject, as he didn't want to upset her too much and Ron was also being very quiet since the subject of Hermionie and Krum had come up. Harry followed Hermionie and Ron into the bookshop. They walked over to the sign that read Fifth yearbooks, Hogwarts. In front of Harry was Justin Finch- Fletchley. He was buying his books with his mother who was making a big fuss about the price of books and why the school couldn't buy a supply for the students to use. Justin was leaning on the counter and swinging his legs about. He saw Harry and rolled his eyes in the direction of his muttering mother. Harry smiled back. Harry looked around the shop he could see a pile of books with Half Price stickers all over them. In the pile he could see several copies of Magical me by Guildroy Lockhart. Justin's mother turned round suddenly and started to march out of the shop.  
  
"Come along Justin" she chirped  
  
"Yeah, Yeah mum" Justin sounded as if had been shopping for at least six months. "See you all on September the first" he said to Harry and his friends.  
  
"Bye" the three said together.  
  
"Three sets of Hogwarts fifth year books please" said Hermionie clearly to the shop assistant.  
  
"Err, make that two" said Ron dully "I've got Charlie's old ones"  
  
"Have you got your lists then and I'll get them?" Harry and Hermionie handed their lists over. Five minutes later they were walking out of the shop laden with books for their next year.  
  
"How about Ice cream then, my treat" Harry asked and saw Ron smile for the first time since Harry had mentioned Krum, which Harry wished he hadn't.  
  
"Good Idea Harry" Ron replied.  
  
The three friends sat around the circular table licking their Quickly melting ice cream. It was a warm day and Harry could feel the sun slowly burning his neck. Harry wished the day would never end; he was with his two best friends eating his favourite ice cream (toffee with chewy lumps of toffee inside). He sat discussing the events of the summer with his friends. Harry had kept up to date with his subscription to the daily prophet, much to the Dursleys disgust. There had been no killings or disappearances since Cedrics, none that had been reported anyway. Harry had let Sirius know when his scar had hurt, which made Harry wonder why there had been no killings.  
  
"Dad said that some people at the ministry have been acting very strangely since august, most of them are people who came back to our side when You- Know- Who fell" Ron said Knowingly.  
  
"I think You-Know-Who's planning something big," Hermionie said" He wouldn't just. do nothing; he'd want to let people know he was back. He's not nice enough to let us have time to prepare, look what he did to Cedric" Harry Winced at Cedric's name. He had thought that he had gained a new friend at the end of the third Task. They had worked together so well. He needed friends like Cedric, Friends that would look out for him, like a brother. But Cedric was killed by Voldermort, the same horrid being that had killed his parents, the same that had caused the wizarding world so much grief and was back, the same that had given him.  
  
"Sorry" Said Hermionie tentatively "I didn't mean."  
  
"We all Know Voldermorts back" Said Harry in what he thought was a bold voice, "there's no point in avoiding the subject. We all need to be prepared; if he comes after anyone it will most probably be me, unfortunately that probably mean you will be involved too"  
  
"I agree we need to be prepared. We can start looking through books and start practicing defending ourselves when we get back to school" Hermionie thought that books had the answer to everything.  
  
"Yeah, even if You-Know-Who doesn't come after you or us, it wont hurt to be prepared," said Ron. Harry could see Fred sneaking up behind Ron with his finger to his lips. "Aaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrgggggggghhhhhhh!" Fred had poked his fingers into Ron's sides and made him jump and scream rather loudly.  
  
"Got ya," Fred shouted. George who was behind Fred couldn't stop laughing much apart from saying "See.jump.fun.ny"  
  
Ron's face went almost as red as his hair. Harry who was laughing stopped when he saw the look Ron gave him.  
  
"You guys coming to the leaky cauldron then we can go home" said Fred  
  
"I think were ready, I just need to get some ink and some Parchment" said Hermionie "how about you two"  
  
"Yeah, I need some parchment see you in the leaky cauldron in about 10 minutes" Harry said while Ron grunted a reply that sounded as if it could mean yes.  
  
15 minutes later the leaky Cauldron was full of the Red headed Weasley's, Harry and Hermionie. Mrs Weasley was waiting by the fireplace with a pot in one hand and a pile of shopping at he side. She waved her wand over the pile of shopping and it disappeared.  
  
"Right" The room went silent as Mrs Weasley raised her voice above the chattering. "Everyone line up behind Harry. Arthur, you go first, send these lot up to their rooms, I want a word with you without little ears listening." She turned to Harry "Your next dear, Ron will sort your bed out wont you Ron, then we can have some dinner and bed, nice early night for you lot, keep up your energy. Ok Harry you know what to do."  
  
Harry took a pinch of the powder in his fingers; he sprinkled it onto the warm flames that instantly turned green. He stepped into the fire and said The Burrow clearly. He could see the same houses as before flashing past hi until he stepped out at the Burrow. He could see Mr Wesley peeking into the bags of shopping that Mrs Weasley had waved her wand over in the Leaky cauldron.  
  
"Ah Harry, You've got to go up to Ron's room, she wants a word with me. Bit scared actually. She sounded a bit tough. Don't know what I've done wrong. Maybe the.no that was or. Oh Hermionie, you've got to go up to Ginny's room. I wonder what it could be, not the carpet?  
  
Hermionie gave Harry a puzzled look; Harry shrugged his shoulders and mouthed, "I don't know"  
  
Suddenly Ron burst out of the fireplace looking terrified. "Sp.sp.spi.der. George had a Spi.der"  
  
"Don't worry Ron" Harry said slapping his arm around Ron's shoulders. "It can't be that big, come on we've got to go upstairs, see you later Hermionie"  
  
Harry collapsed onto Ron's Bed "So, what's up with your mum then? Why do you recon she's having a 'word' with your dad?"  
  
"Probably Fred and George. She's fed up with Weasley's Wizards Wheezes. She's probably going to try and get Dad to talk them round; secretly I think dads got something to do with it. They've set up a grignotts account now and everything. The came into some money, the company's well under way now."  
  
Harry felt a bit guilty to think that he had given the money to the Weasley twins; he didn't mean to get them into trouble, not that they couldn't manage without him.  
  
"OH Harry I nearly forgot" Ron leaned over the side of his bed and pulled out a very heavy parcel, he handed it to Harry "Happy Birthday"  
  
Harry ripped open the coloured paper and looked at the book before him. It had a brown leather cover and on the front in gold letters was the words 'Quidditch Matches'. Underneath this was a picture of a golden snitch. Harry opened the book, which contained lists upon lists of all the Quidditch matches ever played.  
  
"All you have to do to watch a game is to tap your wand on the snitch next to the match." Ron explained, he got his wand out of his bedside cabinet and tapped the writing at the top of the page. Harry could see that this game not that long ago, it was at Hogwarts and Griffindor were playing Slytherin. Harry watched the Griffindor Seeker. "That's Charlie" Ron pointed out his brother in the blur of players. There was a knock at the door and Hermione's head popped round the door.  
  
"Can we come in" She said  
  
"Sure" said Ron. Ginny Fred, and George followed Hermionie. They all sat talking and watching Harry's book.  
  
"DINNER!" came Mrs Weasley's voice from down the stairs. Everyone leapt of Ron's bed and raced down the stairs. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Harry opened the door of the ministry car that he had been travelling in with Ron Hermionie, Ginny and Mr Weasley. He almost fell onto the pavement as he had been so squashed in the car. The ministry cars weren't magically adapted like Mr Weasley's old ford Anglia so they had to squeeze in with all of their stuff packed around them.  
  
"Go and find some trolleys boys, we can't carry all this by ourselves" Mr Weasley said getting out of the car. "The girls and me will start to unpack the car while we wait for the others."  
  
Harry and Ron wandered into the station looking for spare trolleys.  
  
"There's some over there," said Ron pointing in the direction of platform 11. "Lets go and get them" Harry and Ron made their way to platform 11. As they passed platform 9¾ they could see some familiar faces belonging to their fellow Hogwarts students. They saw Draco with his mother and father. His mother was wiping dirt of his cheek with her hanky. "I will never forget that sight, whenever Draco comes near me I will picture that" Ron was trying not to laugh while he said this.  
  
"Look at all the new first years, there's more than last year." Said Harry pointing out all the smaller unfamiliar faces.  
  
"I will never understand how the muggles cant see all the people disappear into the barrier, I mean look how obvious is that" said Ron pointing at the barrier where an excentric wizard in lime green robes was accompanying his very red faced daughter through the barrier.  
  
"Yeah" said Harry, "but muggles don't think that anything like this could exist, only in fairytale, I should know I lived as one for long enough". He pushed two of the trolleys together and watched as Ron done the same. Suddenly out of nowhere a man dressed in a guard uniform fell out of the barrier between platforms 10 and 11. The tall man in his early twenties stood up and covered his scruffy blonde hair with the had that had fallen of during his tumble through the wall.  
  
"See what I mean" said Ron with a note of sarcasm I his voice. At his words the guards face went as pale the shirt he was wearing. He looked at Ron and said  
  
"Urm.New technology.Urm.Winternet.yes that's it" He peered into Ron's to see if the explanation had worked but Ron's face was expressionless. "Urm.OK then I'm a wizard and I'm very sorry young man but I'm going to have to wipe your memory. Ron, whose previous experience with memory charms involved a certain Defence against the dark arts teacher and a broken wand, started to panic.  
  
"Mmmee wizzzzz wizzar dddd" The guard obviously didn't understand a word Ron had tried to say as he reached his wand in his jacket pocket. Harry who realised that now would be a good time to explain tapped the guard on the shoulder.  
  
"Excuse me but I don't think you should do that to my friend" Harry flicked his thick black hair from over his lightning bolt scar and waited to see if it would do any good. He couldn't think of any other way to prove that they were wizards as all their things were in the car wit Mr weasley. The guard's eyes widened and he reached out his hand to greet Harry.  
  
"Oh Mr Potter, So sorry, Albert Goodwin's the name" Harry took the guards hand that had been offered to him and shook it politely. "What about your friend, he a wizard too, just he went a bit funny about that spell"  
  
"Yeah, This is Ron Weasley, He had a bad experience of memory charms" Albert held out his had to Ron who shook it tentatively.  
  
"Sorry about that" Rod said trying to regain his dignity, "panicked"  
  
"Never, mind. You two better get going; Hogwarts express leaves in five minutes."  
  
"ARGH" said Ron ***  
  
Safely on board the Hogwarts Express Harry, Hermionie and the four youngest weasley children sat in a compartment to themselves. Ginny was asking Hermionie about what she would be expected to know in her fourth year and Hermionie was only to willing to give her a very long detailed summary of what books she had read. Fred and George were challenging Harry and Ron to a game of exploding snap. As the journey went on more people joined the carriage and Ginny left to see her friends in her own year group. By the middle of the journey the majority of the fifth and sixth year Gryffindors had visited the carriage at sometime or other, and much to Harry's disgust when Ginny returned Colin Creevy accompanied her. He had grown a couple of inches over the holiday and his hair had grown longer so his blonde hair fell over his eyes. He was dressed in muggle clothes, which made him appear older than when he dressed in his Hogwarts robes. There was something else that was different about him but he couldn't work out what it was. Suddenly he realised.  
  
"Colin!" Exclaimed Harry "Where's your camera?"  
  
"My mum broke it because she got fed up of me showing her pictures and having to get them developed." Said a not so squeaky Colin. "When I thought about it I realised that I haven't actually seen much because I've had a camera stuck to my  
  
eye for the last four years."  
  
"There is a God!" said Harry looking up to the heavens. Colin stayed in the carriage until ten minutes before they arrived at Hogsmade station when Fred and George returned with a handful each of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes order forms filled in by various people.  
  
"Well, I can see this is going to be an interesting year" Said Ron pulling his robes over his head. 


End file.
